C-17 Globemaster III
*Commonwealth Royal Air Force|status = Active|armament = None|defenses = *Chaff launchers *Electromagnetic jamming|power = *5x Pratt and Whitney F-117 turbofan engines *1x Auxillary power unit|propulsion = *5x Pratt and Whitney F-117 turbofan engines|passenger_capacity = Primarily cargo, but up to 150 passengers if fitted with seating, 50 capacity otherwise.|length = 174 feet (53.04m)|auxillary_vehicles = None|image2 =C-17-0.png |image1 = C-17.png|last_seen = Story: Fire From the Sky|vehicle_type = Aircraft|first_appearance = Story: Fire From the Sky|creator = The Boeing Company|latest_appearance = }}The Boeing C-17 Globemaster III is a Short Take-Off and Landing (STOL) military cargo aircraft operated by the United States Armed Forces and several other militaries on Earth. History In the 1980s, the United States Air Force was in need of a replacement for its aging C-141 Starlifter cargo fleet. In 1981, the C-17 began development. However, the following years would see a catastrophic disaster befall the United States, forcing development to come to a grinding halt. Originally intended to be introduced in 1991, the C-17 military transporter's debut was delayed by the Type-III Awakening Incident. Its already existing development problems were exacerbated by the parahuman uprising, which put great strain on the United States' defense department and manufacturing base during the crisis, which lasted almost two decades. Due to the manufacturing delay, and massive material and financial losses suffered by American aircraft manufacturers, the United States imported many Ilyushin and Antonovs from the Soviet Union to make up the difference until the C-17 got off the ground. Though delayed, production resumed, and several design revisions were made in 1995, including the addition of a fifth engine in the tail and thrust vectoring nozzles for the first four, resulting in increased STOL abilities that reduced its already impressively short takeoff and landings. The C-17 Globemaster was finally introduced at the turn of the century, the prototype being finished in 2001 and production beginning late that year. In 2021, a Royal Air Force C-17 suffered a catastrophic engine failure over the Elvish kingdom of Tralar. The pilot had been attempting to negotiate mechanical system failures prior, and made the decision to attempt to land at the nearest air base in Norway despite Tralar being a restricted no-fly zone. The aircraft did not make it, and crashed in the mountains, causing a breach of secrecy that momentarily exposed the modern world to the Elvish community. This would cause Norlar to be exiled to the outside world. Production of the C-17 concluded in 2028, with over 310 aircraft built. The C-30 Aquila, a cargo variant of the ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet, is positioned to enter production replace the C-17. In early 2029, a C-17 landed at Ekhota Base to deliver the team's personal equipment and vehicles along with other provisions, as their AC-20 had insufficient cargo capacity to bring their items in one trip. The plane landed at the base for an afternoon delivery. In 2030, multiple C-17s were present at Chateau Levarsart, flying in supplies from Atlantes Center (via Ekhota base) that the team's Citadel was unable to carry in one trip. Another flight of C-17s appeared months later to resupply the [[ULCS Golden Eagle|ULCS Golden Eagle]] with munitions, food and other materials for its impending battle with the Order of Morgana's Landmass. Operators * United States Armed Forces ** United States Air Force * Indian Air Force * Royal Air Force ** Royal Xanjeran Air Force Technical specifications The C-17 possesses five thrust-vectoring turbofan engines enabling incredibly short takeoff and landings due to advanced thrust reversers and adjustable nozzles. It requires a minimal crew of two pilots, though a third loadmaster is sometimes assigned to the plane to assist with cargo management. The aircraft is notable for being an exceptionally hardy aircraft, capable of withstanding operating conditions that would reduce or obstruct the function of other aircraft classes, and remain perfectly operational. It can take off of rough terrain such as sand, grassy fields, and even gravel. Its advanced maneuvering capabilities allows it to land and taxi by itself unaided in environments that would normally not support aircraft, granting it a remarkable amount of independence. Category:Aircraft Category:United States Category:Devices & Technology